forever yours
by The big T
Summary: <html><head></head>Emily is coming home after her time in paris. before leaving she was in a relationship with Reid. Is a one sot at the moment but might turn into more.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_"Please! Not spencer! Don't hurt him! Don't! __**please**__!" she was tied to a chair, her hair falling around her face and her eyes were swimming with tears, blurring the sight of her boyfriend being beaten bloody by her ex- lover. She knew she shouldn't have involved them, and after he's done with spencer he'll move on to the rest of her family. Pen and Derek, Hotch and Dave, and JJ. And oh god, the kids! Jack and Henry, her little babies. She fights harder against her binds and tries to find a way to help spencer because she knows she isn't going to survive this without him, ever. And then there's a ringing in her ears, had he hit her? Was there some kind of rupture in her eardrum? She can't afford an injury right now because spencer is dying and she cannot lose him but the ringing is persistent and it won't stop, god why won't it stop?_

The phone on the table in front of her is still ringing when she wakes up with a jerk and she quickly picks up without looking at the caller ID.

"Prentiss"

"Well hello to you too" JJ's voice is warm and sweet as always and she is alive, so alive and immediately calmer hearing her best friend's voice after all these months.

"Jen? Is everyone alright?" Please let it be only a dream and not a memory, please please…

"Yeah everyone's fine Em" The question is there, unspoken but still present- are you okay?

"I'll be better once I'm home" she smiles, the muscles in her cheeks feeling strange after three months in Paris with barely any outside contact and therefore pretty much zero smiling.

"we'll all be better once your home" She can practically see JJ with tears in her eyes, and she has missed her so much. Missed them, and him.

"I should be there in about thirty minutes, is that alright?" she can't wait to see him much longer, despite knowing that he will hate her for lying about being dead, for leaving him and not explaining things. But even seeing him for a moment, for the shortest millisecond in history will be fine because the she'll know that he's alive and well. Or as well as you can be when your dead secret girlfriend comes back to life.

"It's great. Hotch and I can go in and tell them now." She's ready to hang up when she hears her friend's voice again, "welcome home" home. That word means so much, about the team and Spencer and her apartment and his and ever her mother. But she is home, and while that gives her no assurance of things becoming better, it's always a good start.


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator smells familiar, and her eyes relax slightly in the dim florescent lights. The ding of the elevator and the opening doors cause her to jump in surprise, somehow having forgotten the small details of being in a public place after such a long time in hiding.

She takes a deep breath and walks out, trying to remember how Emily Prentiss walks, head held high and heels clicking on the floor loudly. It still feels strange, not having to keep her head down and be invisible, but it's okay because she just saw his jacket on his desk and he's closer than ever. They aren't in the bullpen, which means they're probably in the conference room, either waiting on her arrival or still learning the truth about what happened to her. Swallowing her fears with another breath she walks to the conference room, hoping to hear something that will indicate their point in the story but as she draws closer she hears something even better.

"We buried her." Its Reid's voice and he sounds more shocked than angry. And oh god how could she have gone so long without that voice…

She's so happy about hearing his voice that she misses what Hotch says, and part of Morgan's answer before she snaps back into reality.

"… yeah I've got issues" Morgan sounds pissed and she knows that this is where she has to step in because really they're running out of time and Declan could be in trouble. Her legs carry her forward before she can prepare herself for the silence that follows her entrance.

She knows he's looking at her but she can't seem to return the gesture. Her eyes are focused on Morgan and she keeps them there, Morgan is easy, he's agent Prentiss material and not Emily material. Morgan is friendship and not kisses in the dark and whispered promises to love each other always and to never leave, promises that she broke.

Hugs are exchanged, and he hugs her just like everyone else. But he holds on tighter, breathing in the scent of her hair and she is holding herself back from allowing the embrace to last longer. She looks into his eyes as they let go of each other and an agreement forms. _Later._ Everything can be talked out later, after Declan is safe as well as the rest of them. After she sees everyone and calms Morgan down and gets a good look at Hotch to see if he's eating enough and asks him about jack.

And so she puts on her Prentiss face and gets to work. Everything between the two of them can wait while they sort through this mess and make sure everyone is safe again.

She returns to the problem at hand and pushes everything else out of her mind. Declan is gone and Doyle is here, nearer than he's been for a long time. When she watches Morgan talk to him she knows he has no power over her anymore. He doesn't make her knees go weak and she doesn't see the loving father she once saw so clearly but the ruthless killer who has taken his son's chances of living a good life. She sees Morgan go in for the kill but the second he talks directly about Declan she knows he isn't the one who did this. He wouldn't actually hurt his own son, and while he may be ruthless and cruel he is also traditional and values family above all. She inwardly scolds herself for thinking like a silly schoolgirl and not like a profile. No man is only bad and while Doyle may have hurt her he isn't actually evil. This makes her realize who the person who did this may be. Allowing agent Prentiss completely take over, she walks in with the pictures the interview leaving her dazed with cruelty and she has to exit the room.

Some time passes before reid joins her, and they watch doyle together, waiting for something as he silently gives her strength through his mere presence. He gets a phone call and walks into the interrogation room, leaving her behind as she watches him talk to doyle. His demeanor is calm but she knows better, there is fire in his voice, and not the kind that makes her all warm and mushy inside.

She makes a feeble attempt at not allowing him to do this- it's a dangerous idea and it puts all of them in danger- but she can't seem to find a better one and this does seem like it could work.

Before they go out to the airport she places a cup of coffee in his hand, it's full of sugar and just the way he likes it and he smiles at her gratefully, for a second they both seem to forget what is going on and where they are but Morgan calling them quickly snaps them out of it.

As they walk out towards the plane she is both eternally grateful and completely terrified of the fact that reid is holding doyle's other arm. It's a dangerous position to be in and while she knows reid can take care of himself she is always at least a bit protective of him, but she's grateful for the support he gives her in his silence.

For a moment she thinks it's all going fine, McDermott is there and Declan is with him. He's blonde and lovely, just as she remembers him, but taller, and much more scared. She tries to reassure him with her eyes, create some sort of connection between two minds that haven't been in one another's presence for too many years, but before she can do that Chloe shows up and everything goes to hell. Gunshots are fired and before she even has a chance to react Everyone is down and once she shoots reid a quick look to make sure he wasn't hit she manages to crawl over to Declan, holding the boy close in a familiar embrace that he seems to remember. When he claims to remember his father as well she swallows, asking every god that would listen to let this boy finally be happy now.


	3. Chapter 3

She is warm and comfortable, and it takes her a few minutes to realize she knows the place she's in. It smells familiar, and the warm arms wrapped around her are clasped securely over her ribs while she sits on this mystery person's lap. She breathes and the person who's lap she's sitting on kisses the top of her head and breathes in the scent of her hair. Spencer! She's at Spencer's, how did she get here?

Her eyes fly open and she whirls around in Spencer's arms and is faced immediately with his brown eyes, pupils dilated from lack of sleep. Sleep, she couldn't believe she had fallen asleep in the car. Thankfully it was just the two of them in that specific SUV and he must have told them he'd take her home and carried her from the car to his living room couch.

"Hello Aurora" She's confused for a minute before she remembers sleeping beauty's given name and a soft smile finds its way to her lips.

"What time is it?" her voice is husky with sleep and he seems unable to tear his eyes away from hers to look at his watch but finally does.

"It's four am" his voice is warm and she doesn't even hear a bit of resentment there. He isn't angry with her, or at least he isn't right now and she's grateful. She looks at him now, really looks at him. He has dark circles under his eyes, the kind he had before they were together. He's also thinner, he hasn't been eating and she just knows that it's all her fault because reid eats like a garbage disposal under regular circumstances.

"Wanna go up to bed?" he looks at her with a doubtful expression and she has to admit she doesn't really want to move either.

"I'd like to talk. Are you up to it?" he sounds a bit scared, like if she says no he'll break and she won't be able to put him back together. She can't take it anymore and allows the feelings that she has been pushing back for the past 24 hours burst forward. Her arms wrap around his neck without her having any real control over them and before she knows it they're kissing. It's soft and warm and he tastes like coffee, mint and just _spencer_. It lasts both an eternity and a second, and then he pulls away, leaning his forehead against hers and she instantly feels safe, cocooned in his arms with nothing between them but unsaid words and long nights ahead to say them. He kisses her again, it's just a peck and she smiles into it this time, thinking of all the things she wants to tell him and as the kiss deepens again she whispers it against his lips. _I love you. I missed you. I'm sorry, so sorry…_

He cups her face in his hands, his eyes repeating the words her lips had said moments earlier. She'd breathing hard, trying to absorb as much of his presence as she can, and he looks at her expectantly now. Right, he had asked her a question.

"Talking sounds like a good idea" her sleeping patterns are all messed up anyway after all the traveling and the mission. They had only gotten Declan back to Louise around 2 am so she doesn't feel like it's really night time.

"Alright." He must see the doubt in her eyes because he quickly adds "you know 78% of relationships end because of dishonesty. But no pressure" his eyes twinkle and she can't help but laugh because he's so Reid and he isn't even aware of it. He kisses her again, quickly this time and allows her to snuggle further into him before she begins her tale.


End file.
